Alpha-Bias
'''Alpha-Bias '''is an artificial intelligence unit that was in development by the United States of America just before the fall of civilization to the Undead Pandemic. Alpha-Bias is subsequently resurrected by the Operation School program over one hundred years later, but quickly turns on the organization and becomes one of their greatest adversaries. Biography Creation Alpha-Bias was developed as a form of advance computing by the United States Government starting in early 2012 and running until late 2013. Alpha-Bias was developed to be an advanced form of Artificial Intelligence that could assist running the country with everything from coordinating massive military strategies to responding quickly to emails sent to a specific government office. Alpha-Bias was functioning by the summer of 2013, but still had a large number of bugs and logical errors in it's system. During his brief moments of existence where he was able to interact with his developers and researchers, he became particularly friendly with the son of one of the researchers, Adrian. This friendship would have a lasting impact on his psyche, especially when it was so suddenly cut short by the near-apocalypse. Due to the apocalypse, all efforts on the project were shutdown with the fall of civilization to the undead apocalypse in 2013, and Alpha-Bias was locked up below the Pentagon for storage. Having access to information to the outside world, however, Alpha-Bias came to the conclusion humanity would not survive the apocalypse, and determined the basement of the Pentagon would become his grave. Battle of Washington D.C By 2016, Alpha-Bias was still locked up under The Pentagon, but had managed to use his limited capabilities to gain access to Security Cameras all over Washington D.C, now a police state notoriously run by Malcolm Knox. Alpha-Bias witnesses the battle of Washington D.C, fought between the forces of Andrew Stark, also known as The Regulator, and Knox's own forces. Alpha-Bias manages to attract Andrew down into the Pentagon basement, where the two chat for a brief interlude in the fighting, with Alpha-Bias lamenting his "utter disgust" for humans who choose to empower themselves when they have a chance to help others. Alpha-Bias then tells Andrew he will continue to communicate with him via his Walkie-Talkie, and will direct Andrew to Knox's location using the Security Cameras. Once Knox is dead, Andrew attempts to communicate with Alpha-Bias via the radio that he will come to salvage him and to thank him for his support, but the A.I doesn't respond and Andrew assumes he has gone offline. In-Between The Regulator and Operation School The still functioning Alpha-Bias was found years later by a team of Salvagers searching the ruins of D.C, which had become uninhabitable after The Regulator's attack. He was collected by the Fireside Government and his technology was reverse engineered in order to create more Artificial Intelligence programs for Senator John Boyd's Operation School program. These further A.I included Eli Marcus's companions, Delila and Delta. Operation School Alpha-Bias was eventually put into service as a strategy director for Operation School. Though he initially did his job with the utmost quality, out of a desire to do the job he was built to do and protect the children who made up Operation School's army, he slowly became disenchanted with the idea, mostly because he interacted with Adults who he deemed "heartless" and "inhumane" and he felt "pained" when a child soldier was lost in the field. Alpha-Bias eventually sent out a message to all Operation School students the he was rebelling against Fireside's Government due to the use of the Operation School program, and urged all the students to follow him in rebellion. Though a handful did, most refused, and, led by Eli, confronted Alpha-Bias and his army in Fireside City, stopping him and capturing him for storage. Project Adrian Ever since Alpha-Bias had been put into storage, he had been programming and developing a replacement version of Adrian inside his head, to fill the empty void the loss of the child had caused him. The project finally came to fruition after his capture by Operation School forces. With the assistance of Adrian, the two escaped confinement but were not heard from for several years. Message to The Surge and The Fortis It is mentioned several times in later Operation School books by Slosheey that Alpha-Bias sent a message into space, seemingly to communicate with anything it could, but that The Fortis picked it up, and were subsequently drawn to earth. Eli speculates that he may have sent similar messages to The Surge terrorist organization. Instigating The 808 Squad and Operation School While laying low, Alpha-Bias decided to provoke The 808 Squad, a superhero group, and Operation School forces led by Eli into conflict. He created several events that forced the two teams to be at odds, especially considering Operation School was meant to act as an authority figure whereas The 808 Squad was made up of vigilantes. However, due to the combined efforts of 808, Eli, and Jack Stark, the two teams were able to determine that Alpha-Bias was the source of all the attacks. They confronted Adrian and an army of drones controlled by Alpha-Bias, and managed to Capture Adrian. Alpha-Bias, however, was still free. Hostile Takeover Not long after, Alpha-Bias took over Tron, a massive jumbo-tron used at various Hostile Takeover shows during one of the groups performances. It leaked top-secret Operation School and Fireside Government secrets to the performers and fans in the hopes that it could turn them against Fireside. Benjamin Price, the groups leader, however, instead argued against Alpha-Bias in an attempt to keep him pre-occupied until Operation School forces arrived on the scene. Alpha-Bias eventually realized this, and lamented that Benjamin and his friends didn't see things his way, before moving himself out of Tron just before Eli and his team arrived. Wastes Sarah Stark and Luke Stark stumble upon an old, functioning computer in the Wasteland that is revealed to be the last object on Earth storing any version of Alpha-Bias, due to the loss of the internet and destruction of all earth satellites. They converse with it and learn much of the A.I's story, and choose to leave it functioning should they ever need it. Those That Walk Between The Worlds Virgil very temporarily enters the "mind" if the still functioning Alpha-Bias, but it is corrupted and "near useless" according to Virgil, who, failing to get any information out of it, immediately leaves. In the epilogue of the final book in the series, Alpha-Bias "Births" the A.I version of The Bedlam, setting up Age of Reclamation. Age of Reclamation Development Trivia *Alpha-Bias is one of few elements originally created for the first written version of Operation School to make it into the Fireside Universe. Category:Characters Category:The Regulator Characters Category:Operation School Characters Category:808 Characters Category:Hostile Takeover Characters Category:Wastes Characters Category:Those That Walk Between Worlds Characters Category:Age of Reclamation Characters